User blog:Denliner/Anthian City Information
Most of the information about Anthian City from the two Brick Bronze streams will be posted here. I may add more information in case I missed something or if a third stream will be coming with new content. Be sure to check out and follow the Brick Bronze Twitch Channel to get more information: https://www.twitch.tv/brickbronze/profile First Stream 7/6/16 Note: The First Brick Bronze Stream has been recently deleted from the Brick Bronze Channel, so information may be sparse. The Battle District The Battle District is one of the four main districts in Anthian City. As the name describes, it contains places where you can gain items to enhance your Pokemon or to battle other Trainers. The district includes: * Battle Center: The Battle Center is a facility similar to the Battle Maison and the Battle Chateau from the Gen VI games where you can battle random NPC Trainers for BP. As a result, BP will be phazed out of the Battle Colosseum. * Stone Shop: All Evolutionary Stones and some Mega Stones will be offered in this shop in the Battle District. Lando also said that Mega Stones can either be bought in the Stone Shop, Battle Colosseum, or found throughout the map. * Pokéball Shop: All Pokéballs will be offered in this shop, including the unique ones that were found in different areas such as the Quick Ball, Net Ball, Dusk Ball, and etc. * 4th Gym: A bug-shaped green Gym has been shown to be located in the Battle District. It is speculated to be numerous types, like Grass, Bug, Flying, and etc. * Miscellaneous Buildings Custom Pokémon Custom Pokémon has been confirmed to be part of Pokémon Brick Bronze in the future, in the form of tournament prizes. Additionally, they will have either have wildly different stats, different typings, and/or have different moves that their original counterparts cannot have. Custom Pokémon Ingame/Speculation: * Lando64000's Red Umbreon * Our_Hero's Uh-Oh * A red Suicune * A purple Blaziken * Rainbow Bidoof (Given away to two people in the Second Stream) Flying "I've always wanted to know what it was like flying with different Pokemon. Eventually PBB players will know." - Lando64000 Flying has been confirmed to be released with the 4th Gym update or in the near future. Additionally, Flying will integrate elements from Soaring in ORAS. Unlike Soaring, where you could only explore the entire Hoenn Region using Mega Latios or Mega Latias, you can explore the Roria Region from any Pokémon that can use HM Fly. New and original 3D Models of flight-capable Pokémon will also be implemented in this improved Flying feature. Unreleased parts of the Roria Region will have a thick fog that will block any player from seeing the location. However, you can still freely explore the known parts of the region. Miscellaneous * Hoverboards may replace Bicycles in Brick Bronze due to the possible technicial problems with the introduction of bikes. * The Battle Colosseum will be revamped to include multiple stages and new battle themes in order to make PvP more varied and more lively. Second Stream 7/16/15 The Living District The Living District is the second district to be shown in Anthian City. It is also the first district that you will enter from Cragonos Mines. Like the name suggests, it is the residential hub for people in Anthian City. Additionally, it is also the location where you can visit different restaurants, shops, and a Museum. Living and Furnishing System Based on the Secret Bases in earlier Pokémon games, the apartments in Anthian City can be bought by the player, where they can be customized and shown to other players in Pokémon Brick Bronze. These apartments can be bought with Pokédollars, although they have varying prices based on the size. After purchasing the apartment, players can later add new furniture from different shops. Although it won't be come with the initial 4th Gym update, it will come in the near future. Here are the known locations of where plays can buy apartments: * Apartment Building #1: 'This building will offer the cheapest rooms in Anthian City, but they will also be the smallest. * '''Apartment Building #2: '''This building will offer medium priced rooms in Anthian City. As a result, the rooms will be bigger than cheaper options, although it won't be as big as the ones in the Golden Pokéball. *'The Golden Pokéball: '''The Golden Pokéball is the only known named building in Anthian City that offers rooms. They will offer the largest rooms out of any other building, but they are also extremely expensive. The devs have commented that it may cost '''1 million Pokédollars to even buy a room in the Golden Pokéball. Additionally, the lower levels will contain a Casino/Game Corner where players can get coins to purchase new items and Pokémon, like the Destiny Knot and Ditto. Pokémon Museum of History Across from the Golden Pokéball, there is a unique building in Pokémon Brick Bronze called the Pokémon Museum of History. The museum will contain two sections, where you can see Rorian relics in one section and art in the other section. Additionally, all of the art in the museum will be from submitted fanart in contests, where they can be added into the game. Shops/Restaurants There are numerous shops in Anthian City where players can buy new items for themselves or for their Pokémon. Not much is known about most of the shops in the Living District, like Sawsbuck Coffee or El Ludicolo Taco. However, the devs revealed that one of the shops, Sixth's Furniture, will be where you can purchase furniture items for your apartment. Miscellaneous *A model of WarGreymon from Digimon was seen on top of a building during the stream, although it seems more of an Easter Egg. Additional Information Statue A statue of the Anthian City Mayor, a character that closely resembles Zombie7737, has been posted on Our_Hero's Twitter on 7/26/16. It is unknown where the statue is located within the four districts or whether it has some significance to the storyline. Unknown District Pictures from an unknown district were posted on Lando64000's Twitter on 7/28/16. It contains images of a power plant, a gazebo, and a stairway, although we do not know much about them. Hotel Lobby Pictures of an unknown hotel lobby were posted on Lando64000's Twitter on 7/29/16. It is unknown where this lobby is actually located in Anthian City or which hotel actually has this lobby. Casino A picture of a sign was posted on Our_Hero's Twitter on 7/30/16. It is a sign for the upcoming Casino in Anthian City, although we know nothing about what is actually inside the Casino as of yet. Wishlist Category:Blog posts